


Ride A Cowboy

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Cowboy AU, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean’s a Cowboy passing through a town, Marco’s a depute hopeful who has the fortune of meeting him. SNK Old West AU, warning puns and smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride A Cowboy

Marco couldn’t help laughing to himself. He was in this saloon, on duty. Watching out for illegal gamblers. But really had his eyes was a tall blond/brunette man, presumably a cowboy who had been-without any luck- trying to pick up girls all night.

"Hey baby, save a horse ride a cowboy" the man tipped his hat to a tall redhead who dumped her drink on him "You look more like a horse then a cowboy" she scoffed walking away, the man looked like he was going to break something. Honestly Marco wouldn’t mind riding him at all, though probably not the way the man wanted.

The man, who after several more attempts had finally introduced himself to a women as Jean, was getting progressively more agitated, and had finally started ordering drinks, mumbling that it was the only thing that could salvage his night. After watching him for way longer then he should have, Marco decided to approach the man.

Right now he couldn’t worry about being rejected, he had it bad for this cowboy and he needed to at least try. “Howdy” Marco greeted sitting next to Jean “Mind if I join ya?” Jean just gave a nod, tracing the top of his glass with his forefinger “Ya’ll probably saw that just now, huh?” Marco suppressed a smile and nodded Jean just sighed.

"I’m Marco, nice make your acquaintance" and hopefully make you come later the freckled boy added silently. "name’s Jean" the other man huffed, Marco patted him supportively on the back "don’t be so down, if it means anythin’ I think you’r rather handsome" His voice went down on that last part, Jean looked at him in shock and Marco gave him a lopsided grin.

"Alright" Jean said after a moment placing the money for his drinks on the counter. "Alright?" Marco raised an eyebrow "Alright as in, follow me and i’ll show you the real reason people call me a horse" the freckled man couldn’t suppress a laugh at that, but followed Jean nonetheless.

He couldn’t help but to think what a nice ass the cowboy had. Marco trailed slightly behind Jean, enough he could watch the other man’s hips sway with every step. Yes, he would definitely enjoy riding that cowboy. It seemed like way too long before they finally reached the inn where Jean was staying.

Marco noticed cards and dice on the dresser but ignored them, he wasn’t on duty right now. right now all he think about was Jean and how he was already stripping, the freckled man could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he did the same.

For a moment, they just stood looking each other over “Looks like you weren’t joking” Marco said with a smirk before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to go slower, get to know the cowboy better, take his time and tease him. But it was almost as if he did know him.

Almost instinctively, Marco knew exactly where to touch Jean and vice versa. Jean didn’t even question it when Marco started prepping him instead, he did however insist that the man “hurry the fuck up” Marco chuckled loving every moan and curse from Jean.

Another, deep, lust filled kiss and Marco deemed Jean ready. The cowboy let out a yelp and tightened his grip around the other. Marco was all gentleness, moving slowly and showering the other with kisses. Soon Jean was insisting Marco go faster.

With the increased pace it didn’t take long for the two to finish together. Moaning each other’s name as they road out their climax. “sorry” Jean breathed looking at the mess he made on the other’s abdomen “Don’t be” Marco kissed him again, almost lovingly.

Jean was gone the next morning and Marco thought he’d never see the man again. He thought about him often, though, Thought about quitting his job as depute and searching for him. It seemed like a pipe dream though. Jean returned exactly 5 years later with enough money to stay in the town permanently. Marco didn’t hesitate with asking for the other man’s hand. It was a small affair with only a few friends but it was official enough for them. It felt as if they where finally finishing something they started, long, long ago.


End file.
